Losing Lily
by Sordinmyhart
Summary: Snape and Lily were friends. Best friends. But he lost Lily. To James. A tale of a handsome marauder, a redhaired beauty, and a greasy Slytherin who got left behind. JPxLE
1. Chapter 1

Losing Lily

Chapter 1

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Lily!" called a 7th year boy who was franticly trying to get a certain redheaded girl's attention.

"Go away, Potter," she replied.

"Awwww, no need to be mean," James Potter said.

"She said go away," said a dark haired boy who had been accompanying Lily.

"I wasn't talking to _you_, Snape. Besides, don't you have a hole to crawl into?" James said as he glared at him, "So," he said turning to Lily, "you wanna go to Hogsmeade with me?"

"No," she replied sternly, "I don't. Let's go, Severus," she said as she started to walk away.

"Okay," Snape as he glared at James from over his shoulder.

**That night in the common room**

"I don't get it!" cried James as he plopped down on one of the common room's chairs, "Why doesn't she like me!"

"Maybe it's because you're so ugly," teased Sirius.

"Hahaha, very funny," said James, "any _other _ideas?"

"I dunno, James," said a very nervous looking Peter Pettigrew.

"Maybe," said Lupin thoughtfully, "if you stopped picking on her friend, Snape, she would like you better."

"Ha!" Sirius laughed, "He wouldn't last a week!"

"Betcha I could," said James.

"Okay, you're on," Sirius said, "If I win you have to dye your hair orange and purple."

"But, if I win, you'll be given a makeover, courtesy of Moony and I," James said.

"Deal," said Sirius as he shook James' hand.

"Well, I'm headed up to bed" said James as he got up.

"Sweet dreams," teased Sirius.

**Meanwhile…**

"Ugh! I can't stand him!" Lily Evans cried, "He's such a git, I mean he picks on_ you, my best friend, _and then expects me to go out with him afterwards!"

Severus nodded as he listened to his best friend's troubles.

"You should try to get him back," he said quietly.

"But what should I do!" said Lily.

"You should go out with one of his friends," Severus said, "His giant ego wouldn't be able to handle it."

"Great idea!" exclaimed Lily, "But which one? Not Peter, he's not as close to Potter as Lupin and Black are," she said thoughtfully, "Black is just like Potter and I couldn't handle his ego. So that leaves Lupin."

"Lupin it is then," said Severus as smiled.

_I know Lupin will fall for Lily, I mean who wouldn't?_ thought Severus,_ She's smart funny and brave. Not to mention, she's beautiful! Plus, Potter couldn't handle anyone, but him dating Lily._

**The Next Morning…**

"Wakie, Wakie!" screamed Sirius in a sing-song voice.

"Shut, up!" moaned James, his voice muffled by his pillow.

Sirius gave an overly dramatic gasp as he said, "Now that's not very nice, is it? Besides it's 7:30. Time for breakfast!"

"Be down in a minute," mumbled James as he got up from his bed.

"Okay," said Sirius as he went down the stairs to the common room.

After several minutes of searching the floor (which was covered in clothes) for his robes and taking on the hopeless task of trying to flatten his hair, he came down the stairs to the common room.

"Oh, look!" exclaimed Sirius as he pointed to James, "Sleeping beauty has awakened!"

Lupin and Peter laughed as Sirius pretended to "Bow" to "his Majesty".

"Well," said Lupin, "I wouldn't call you a _beauty._"

"You're right," said Sirius as he turned to face James again, "forgive me sleeping ugly."

"Shut up," said James as he looked in the mirror. He was quite the opposite of ugly. He had dark hair with hazel eyes.

"Well, we better get to the Great Hall," said Lupin as he glanced at his watch.

Once the Mauraders were at the Great Hall they took their usual seats at the Gryffindor table.

"So, did you finish that charms paper?" asked Sirius,

"Well actually-" said James, but before he could finish, a new voice from behind James interrupted.

"Morning," it said.

James turned around to see none other than Lily Evans taking a seat next to him.

"I knew you'd come to your senses," he said.

"Not quite, Potter," she said sternly. "So," she said as she turned to Lupin,HHHHhHhuhk "How are you?"

"Alright," he said, "How about you?"

"Oh, I'm fine," Lily said, "now I was thinking we should meet in the common room tonight to get started."

"What! Already!" exclaimed Lupin.

"Yes, tonight," she said in an annoyed voice, "we've lots of work to do!"

"Okay," said Lupin, "I'll be there."

"Great," Lily said as she got up from the table, "I'll see you then! Bye, Remus!"

"What the HECK was that about?!?" exclaimed James.

"Oh, its nothing," said Lupin. "She's my partner for our charms project, and wants to get started on it tonight."

"Okay," said James "but she called you Remus! She's NEVER called ANY of the Marauders by their first names!"

"Maybe she's fallen madly in love with me, and my dashing good looks," joked Remus, "I mean who could resist _me?_"

"Still," started James.

"Don't worry, mate," said Lupin. "She probably said it on accident."

"Okay," said James even though he didn't look very convinced.

"Ummm, guys," said Peter. "We're late for D.A.D.A."

"Oh, no!" James said sarcastically, "we wouldn't want that, now would we?"

"Come on," said Lupin as hen got up from the table, "let's go."

Once in D.A.D.A. the Marauders took their seats, Sirius with James and Peter with Remus.

"Now," said their D.A.D.A. teacher, Professor Stultopso, "who knows what charm you use against a rectona? James, do you know?"

"Wha- Oh!" said James. _Drat I really shouldn't be spacing out in the middleclass. Oh well. _"Umm, I dunno Professor," he replied lamely.

"I see," Professor Stultopso said. "Well, perhaps Miss Evans can answer for us."

"You should use the spell fortono against a rectona," Lily said in a very confident voice.

"Good, good. Five points to Gryffindor. Now does anyone know why we use that particular spell?"

"Because rectonas hate heat and that particular spell produces a large amount of heat that causes a rectona to shrivel up," James blurted out before he could stop him self. _Shoot that made me look like a big-know-it-all. Way to go, James._ He looked around to see every one looking at him. They had good reason to. The Marauders (save Lupin, the goody two shoes, well for a Marauder at least) rarely participated in class, much less blurted out stuff (that is stuff that actually was right). Lily Evans looked astonished to see him answer a question, and correctly too.

"Well, Mr. Potter," said Professor Stultopso, "this is quite a shock indeed. Yes that was correct and well put too. Ten points to Gryffindor."

James had never been so glad to leave a class in his whole life. He could hardly stand the stares the class was giving him. It was very awkward.

"So, mister know-it-all," said Sirius, "this means you'll do my homework now, since you're a smarty pants."

"No," James said, "it doesn't"

"Well, it was worth a try," said Sirius.

"Hey, Potter," said a voice from behind.

"Hey," they said after catching up. It was Lily Evans.

_Oh my God! She's finally going to go out with me now that I've shown I can be intelligent! _Thought James.

"Good job, Potter. I didn't know you actually paid attention during class," she said.

"Well, uhh yeah of course I do," he stuttered. "So, you umm, you wanna go to Hogsmeade with me?"

"Nice try, Potter, but it's gonna take more than one intelligent answer in class to charm me," she said.

"Oh," said James looking disappointed, "okay."

"Did you see the Professor's face when you got it right?" she asked.

"Yeah," James said. "He looked astonished."

"It really caught him off guard," Lily said. "You caught all of us off guard. I mean who would have guessed that James Potter, the same James Potter who pulls over half the pranks in the school, would actually be listening during class."

_Wow, we're talking and she called me James! This is amazing! I need to pay attention in class more often. _James thought.

"Well, I'll see you later," she said as she walked down the corridor to her next class.

"Yeah," James said quietly. "Bye."

------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: THIS IS NOT MY STORY! Repeat: THIS IS NOT MY STORY! My super cool friend Taylor wrote this, and I'm just publishing it for her. And fixing all those quotation errors. Acck! No, I didn't mean it Taylor! Ahem, anyways, please review and tell us what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Losing Lily

Chapter 2

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily looked at her watch impatiently; it was half past seven, where the heck was Remus? They were supposed to have started on their charms project half an hour ago!

"Sorry I'm late," said Remus as he took a seat next to her, "I had to prevent James and Sirius from blowing up the school."

"That's not a surprise," Lily said as she opened her textbook to page 324. "Is there ever a time when they aren't making mischief?"

"Yes," said Remus as he defended his friends, "They never pull pranks while they're asleep."

"Wow, I'm impressed," she teased, "Now I was thinking we could do our charms project on whether or not weight affects the wingardium leviosa charm. What do you think?"

"That sounds great," said Lupin as he gave a rather "wolfish" grin.

The rest of the evening passed as the two Gryffindors laughed and joked while they worked on their project. After several hours the project was finished and the two got up to go to their dormitories.

"Good night," said Lily as she headed up the staircase to her dorm.

"Goodnight," said Remus as he headed up the stairs.

_Man is she pretty. Her green eyes- whoa… James loves Lily, remember? What kind of friend would I be if I went out with her? A very bad one that's what I would be. She is off limits._

The next morning at the Great Hall Remus and Sirius were discussing quidditch while James was wondering if Lily would sit with them again.

_Who knows? Maybe she'll talk to me again. She seemed to like when I answered that question in D.A.D.A. correctly. Maybe she likes know-it-alls._ James thought to himself.

"Hello, Marauders," said Lily as she took a seat in-between Remus and James.

"Hello, Lily," James said in the most charming voice he could muster.

"Look," Lily said flatly, "if you're going to ask me out again I'll leave."

"No, no," James said quickly, "we wouldn't upset **the Lily Evans**!"

"Don't push your luck," Lily said, but not in a very threatening voice.

"So," said Sirius as he crammed more than the average person could into his mouth, "howth the charmths project going?"

"Great!" Lily said as she put a piece of toast onto her plate.

"Yeah," Remus said, "we're already finished!"

"Wow," said Sirius, "James and I haven't even started yet!"

"That's a shocker," Lily said.

"Well, we were j-just a-about to start," mumbled James.

"Really?" said Lily, "What is your project about?"

"Um, w-we haven't r-really decided yet," James murmured.

"I see," Lily said.

After breakfast Lily got up to go to Muggle Studies, leaving the four Marauders by themselves.

"Well, I'm gonna take a walk," James said after checking his schedule. He didn't have anything for the next hour.

James got up from the table and headed out to the castle grounds. It was sunny outside and lots of other students were out there too. He saw Jacob, Diana, Tara, and…

"Severus Snape," murmured James under his breath.

"Hello, Potter," said Snape coldly as he walked towards James.

"Hello, Snape," James said as he glared at him.

_Take it easy James. Remember the bet. You wouldn't want purple and orange hair. Besides I have Padfoot's makeover all thought out. _

"Don't you have some class to fail, or some detention to get to?" Snape said, "Or a girlfriend to get to? Oh, wait you don't have one because the one girl you like hates you."

"Shut up, Snape," (he didn't consider this as treating Snape badly because he could have been doing something much worse)

"Oh, did I hurt your feelings" he said sarcastically, "I'm sorry, Potty"

"You, better shut your mouth, Snape," James said.

"Or what? You're gonna tell on me? You really are pathetic!"

_Deep breath, James. Remember the bet, remember the be-_

"Whatcha doin Pottey? Talking to yourself? You must be crazier than I thought you were. Of course I always knew you were crazy."

"SHUT UP, SNAPE!" James yelled.

"Why? What are you going to do?" Snape said.

"LEVICORPUS!" James yelled at the top of his lungs (which frightened several first years).

Immediately Snape rose by his ankle into the air.

"Put me down!" shrieked Snape. "PUT ME DOWN NOW!"

"Well if you say so," James replied, and with a flick of his wrist Snape fell with a crash to the ground.

Snape quickly got up and ran off, probably to tell a teacher.

_Well there goes the bet. At least I like the color orange. Besides, it was worth it. That weasel got what was coming to him._

James got up and decided to head back to the school. It was time for Muggle Studies anyways.

"Hey," Sirius Black said, "did you have a good walk?"

"No," James said.

"What happened?" Sirius asked.

"Let's just say you won the bet," James said.

"Really?" Sirius said. "I'll dye your hair tonight in the common room."

"Oh," James said, "Great."

That night in the common room all the Marauders and Lily (she couldn't resist watching) crowded around James to watch Sirius dye his hair.

"Okay," said Sirius. "I'll give you a choice: do you want purple hair with orange streaks, or orange hair with purple streaks?"

"I guess I'll have dark purple hair with orange streaks, it's less noticeable," James grumbled.

"Alrighty!" Sirius said. "Let's get this party started!"

"Okay," James said uncertainly as he closed his eyes. "Let's get this over with."

"Oh my God!" Lily squealed.

"What is it?!?" James said nervously.

"Have a look at your new do' James!" Sirius cried.

"Oh my gosh," James whispered as he looked in the mirror. "Oh my gosh."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Wooh! There's chapter 2! Again, this is NOT my story. The chapters are kinda short. Maybe I'll talk to Taylor about that. So anyways, review.


	3. Chapter 3

Losing Lily 

Chapter 3

A little talk with Severus Snape

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To say that James looked different would be an understatement. To say James wasn't (or at least didn't look like) himself at all would be more suitable. When James looked in the mirror he saw a tall boy with hair that was such a dark shade of purple it was almost black, and had orange streaks in it. 

_Oh my God is that me?!? _James thought as he gazed into the mirror.His face still looked the same; his glasses were askew on his face. He still had the same hazel eyes, but with his new hairstyle he was hardly recognizable. _Well at least it's not as bad as I thought it would be._ He thought as he imagined himself with **bright** purple hair and neon orange streaks.

"You've never looked better," teased Lily.

"Hahahahaha, very funny," James said as he turned around from the mirror.

"I think it turned out rather well," Sirius said in a disappointed voice. "It's not nearly as bad as I wanted it to be."

"Oh, you poor thing," James said sarcastically.

"So," Lily said, "what bet did you lose?"

"Oh," James said awkwardly, "w-well I made a bet with Sirius that I could be nice to Snape for a week."

"Really?" Lily said. "What did he do to push you over the edge?"

"He said some stuff," James grumbled with a dark look on his face.

"Okay," she said quietly as she got up. "And James…"

"Yes?" he said as his stomach did a somersault.

"I'm sorry for whatever Severus said. He's not a bad guy you know." And with that Lily left the common room. It was time for a little chat with Severus Snape.

"Hello, Lily," Severus said as he saw her walking down the corridor.

"Hello, Severus," she replied coldly.

"What's wrong? Is Potter bugging you again?" he asked.

"No for once he isn't," she said.

"Okay," Severus said looking relieved, "then what's the matter?"

_Dang this is awkward._ Lily thought to herself._ Who woulda thought that I'd be standing up for James. Whoa- this is NOT for James I-I mean Potter. I'm doing this because what Severus did was wrong._

"I heard that you and Potter had a fight," she said casually.

"Uh, yeah," Severus said, "he used Levicorpus on me and I sprained my ankle."

"Why did he use it?" she demanded.

"Well" Severus stammered, "y-you know P-Potter. He doesn't need a reason.

"Oh, I think he had a reason this time." She said angrily. "I want you to know that no friend of mine acts like Potter and picks on people for no reason? Got it?"

"Yes," Severus said quietly.

"Good, "Lily said in a much more cheerful tone. "Well I need to get back to the common room. See you later, Sev!"

**Meanwhile…**

"Hey James…" Sirius started after Lily had left. "What _did_ Snape do to make you hex him?"

"Said some stuff," James replied.

"What kind of stuff?" asked Sirius, who was oblivious to the hints Remus was making for him to drop the subject.

"Just stuff, okay," James snapped.

"Okay, sheesh, no need to be mean. You could have hurt my feelings and lowered my self esteem." Sirius said, and with that James grinned.

"We would want that, now would we?" James said. "I mean, you already are psychotic, we don't want you to become a complete lunatic..." and then as an after thought James added, "Well, I guess you already are, but you get my point."

" Hahaha," Sirius said as the Peter and Remus laughed at James' comments.

"So how do you think people will react to your new hair?" Remus asked.

"I dunno," James said. "but Wormtail's already asking Padfoot to do his hair."

"That's not hard to believe," Remus chuckled. "He wants to be just like you."

"Well I can't blame him who_ wouldn't _want to be like me?" James asked.

"Oh, I'm sure there are lots of people," Lily said as she entered the common room.

"Hey, Lily!" James said. "You wanna-"

"No," Lily said flatly, "I don't."

"You'll come around," James said, "no one can resist **James Potter **for too long."

"On the contrary, I'm doing quite well to resist slapping you," she said.

"Hey, Lily…" Sirius said.

"Yes?" Lily replied.

"Don't slap him unless I'm there to watch it. Okay?"

"I'll do my best."

"Good, and can you could tell me when you're gonna do it so I can bring a camera?" Sirius said.

"Oh shut up," James said.

"What?!? If she slaps you I want to take a picture so I'll always remember it."

"You guys are so immature," Lily laughed.

"Yeah well…" James stammered as he tried to think of a good come back. "maybe you just too unimature."

"That's not even a word!" Lily laughed. _Wow. Who knew James could actually be fun to hang arou- WHOA! James is a git, remember? I'm only hanging out with them so I can get Remus to like me. That way I can get back at Potter. But do I really want to get back at him? I mean he can be pretty funny and he is kindda cute- WAIT A SECOND! WHERE THE HECK DID THAT COME FROM?!? He's a senseless jerk! And he is DEFINITELY not cute!_

"Hello? Anybody home?" Sirius asked as he waved a hand in front of Lily's face. "Earth to Lily. Do you hear me?"

"What- oh yeah. Sorry I kindda spaced out," she said as she snapped out of her thoughts. "Maybe I better get to bed. See you guys later!

"Nightie- night," Sirius teased.

Lily ignored this comment as she headed up the stairs and into her common room. She was dead tired and somewhat confused over what she had thought early. She couldn't like James… could she?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: And there's chapter 3! Review, or I shall release the rabid hounds. MUAHAHAHA! Ahem. Sorry about that. Just review, and then we won't have these misunderstandings.


	4. Chapter 4

Losing Lily

Chapter 4: Nicknames

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey!" yelled a familiar voice from behind as he ran to catch up with her, "Hey, Lily!"

"Hello, Severus," she replied. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, but more importantly how is our revenge on Potty - er – Potter going?" he asked.

"Umm, fine," she said in an uncertain voice.

"Great! Are you and Loony Moony going out then?" he asked.

"What? Loony Moony? What the heck is that about?" she asked.

"Oh, umm they all have nicknames and his is Moony," he said.

"Really? Why is his Moony?" she asked.

"Well," said Severus with a grin on his face that made it apparent that he was enjoying this. "You see, our beloved Remus is a wer-"

"Lily!" exclaimed James as he ran up to her. "There you are! I've been looking all over for you!"

"Hello," she said. "I was just asking Severus why Remus' nickname is Moony. Could you tell me?"

"Well, you see umm, Remus, uh, loves astrology and he, uh, particularly loves the moon so we call him Moony," James said uncertainly.

"Really? What's your nickname?" she asked, but before James could answer Sirius appeared.

"Hello, chums!" he said. "I see you've found Lily."

"Uh, yeah," James said.

"What are we talking about?" asked Sirius.

"Why Remus's nickname Moony," Lily said.

"Oh," Sirius said in a nervous voice as he turned to James. "She's not going to tell anyone, is she?"

"Tell what?" Lily demanded.

"Don't you see!" Severus cried. "His nickname isn't Moony because he likes the moon it's because he's a were-" but at that moment Sirius had knocked him out with a hex.

"SEVERUS!" Lily cried. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM!"

"Don't worry," Sirius said. "I only stunned the little git. He'll wake up in a few hours."

"WHY THE HECK DID YOU DO THAT?!?" Lily yelled. "WHAT DID HE EVER DO TO YOU?"

"Well, he almost got Remus in trouble for one thing," Sirius said.

"What do you mean? I want to know what's going on right now!" she demanded.

"Take it easy, Lily," James said. "Unfortunately we don't have the right to tell you that. If you'll just go sit in the common room for a minute we'll tell you everything."

"Okay," she said uncertainly, "but don't give me any of this loving the moon nonsense!"

"Agreed," Sirius said.

With that a very confused Lily headed off to the common room, leaving two very nervous Marauders alone in the corridor.

"We've got to find Remus," Sirius said. "Do you know where he is?"

"Umm," James said a he tried to remember where Remus had told them he would be. "I think he said he would be in the library doing homework for charms."

"Okay, let's go get him," Sirius said as they hurried to the library.

"Do you think that Remus will be mad at us?" asked James, who thought being loyal to friends was very important to him and he felt like they had betrayed Remus by letting Lily find out.

"It's not our fault, mate. Snape was the one who let Lily find out!" Sirius said. (Snape knew because Sirius had once tricked him into going to the shrieking shack during a full moon)

"Yeah, I guess so," James said uncertainly. "Look there's Remus!" and he pointed to a figure surrounded by so many books you couldn't see his face.

Remus was overwhelmed. He had missed loads of work during the last full moon and was still trying to catch up. Right now he was working quietly on a 5 foot-long Transfiguration essay. He was about halfway done with the work he missed during the full moon, but still had his normal homework to do also. That's a lot of work.

"You tell him," Sirius said.

"No, you tell him," James said.

"Oh, no. YOU tell him," Sirius said as he gave James a little shove towards Remus.

"Oh fine," James sighed as he walked up to Remus. "Hey, Remus," he said weakly. "Whatcha doing?"

"Oh, hello James. I'm just catching up on the work I missed during the full moon. You wouldn't believe how much you can miss in one day," Remus said as he closed his book. Whenever James and Sirius showed up study time was over.

"Er, umm, speaking of the full moon…" James murmured.

Remus's face now had an expression of worry on it as he said in a nervous voice. "What is it? Has the Ministry of Magic decided that I can't go to school here anymore?"

"No, no!" James quickly reassured him. "You see umm, well someone was -er- a asking about you're nickname, and umm Snape, well he umm, he-"

"Who knows?" Remus said in a cold voice.

"Lily Evans," James said, "but she just knows that you're hiding something. She doesn't what it is."

"Well, I guess I better tell her," said Remus. "Where is she?"

"In the common room," James said. "Hey, Moony there was nothing I could do. Severus just-"

"It's okay," Remus said. "She was bound to find out sooner or later." And with that he got up to tell Lily the truth.

"Hello, Remus," Lily said as Remus walked through the portrait and into the common room. "Look, if you don't want to tell me why your friends call you Moony its okay."

"No, you're bound to find out sooner or later," Remus said.

"Okay," she said, "and I'm assuming that whatever you're going to tell me I need to keep a secret, am I right?"

"Yes, but just from fellow students. The teachers and the Marauders already know," he replied. "So, can you keep a secret?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Editor's note: (I realized that I shouldn't really put 'author's note', as this isn't my story) So everyone, here is chapter 4, as promised. Chapters 5 and 6 will be posted quickly as well, thanks to yours truly harassing Taylor (the author) to write more. Everyone review!


	5. Chapter 5

Losing Lily

Chapter 5: A New Friendship

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Oh my gosh._ Lily Evans thought as she lay in her bed. _I can't believe it! Who would have guessed that Remus Lupin, who couldn't hurt a fly, was a werewolf! I mean he's always so shy and gentle. He's the last the last one you'd thinks a werewolf, but I guess it makes sense. He's absent every month or so and it's always during a full moon. I should have figured it out as soon as Severus had told me his nickname was Moony._

And that brought her attention on Severus, who was now in the hospital wing. _I can't believe Severus was going to tell me the secret without asking Remus! You can't just go around telling everyone that someone's a werewolf! I mean, if the other students found out Remus couldn't go to Hogwarts anymore! How could Severus be so cruel?_ But in her heart Lily knew how much Severus hated the Marauders. It wasn't very hard to believe that Severus almost spilled Remus' secret.

_And the plan to have revenge on Potter is no more. I don't want to cause any more trouble for Remus when he already has enough. So, I guess that means I won't be hanging out with the Marauders anymore. That's too bad I was beginning to enjoy their compa- WHAT AM I SAYING! I HATE THEM… don't I?_

_I don't know, maybe. But then again they can be pretty funny and even James can be okay. Well, I can think about that later. I've had a long day. Time to get some shuteye._ And a moment later she was fast asleep.

Meanwhile in the common room the Marauders were having a serious discussion. James was sitting in an armchair still feeling guilty about Lily finding out about Remus's furry little problem. Sirius was asleep on a couch. Peter was standing; he wasn't quite sure what to do. Remus was sitting on another arm hair, staring into the fire.

"So," Peter said trying to break the silence. "Will Lily keep your secret?"

"Yes," Remus said in a gloomy voice, "she understands how important it is to keep it."

"Does the Headmaster know?" Peter asked.

"Yes, he also talked to Lily," Remus said.

"Look," James said, "I'm really sorry about today. I should have thought of a better excuse. I should have hexed Snape into oblivion. It's my fault tha-"

"No," Remus said. "It's not. Snape and Snape only is responsible for what happened. You didn't do anything wrong. I'm not mad at you at all."

"Okay," James said as he let out a big sigh. It was a good thing Remus never got mad. "Well, I am gonna hit the sack. See you guys tomorrow."

"Okay," Remus said as he drifted off to sleep. "Good night,"

"Mooooooooooonnnnyyyyy!" cried James as Remus opened his eyes. "Moooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooony! Wake up! It's time for breakfast!"

"Okay, okay," Remus said as he looked around. He was still in the common room, he must have fallen asleep in the common room. "I'm up! Sheesh!"

"Well, hurry up and get around! Qudditch tryouts are today!" James exclaimed and then in a sing-song voice he added, "And guess who's captain!"

"Why do I have to get up for it though?" Remus said. "**I** don't **play** qudditch!"

"But _I'm_ the captain! You _have _to come!" James whined, "You have to show your support!"

"Oh, alright," Remus said, "I guess I'll come to _support _you."

"Good," James said. "Sirius will be there too. Now, hurry up and get ready!"

"Okay, okay," Remus said as he headed upstairs, "I'm getting ready!"

It took several minutes for Remus to find his clothes ("Sirius and James are such slobs!") and a few more minutes to brush his teeth and hair. When he finally was ready it was 9:00, good thing it was a weekend!

"There you are!" James exclaimed, "We were about to go without you!"

"Oh, no!" Remus said. "Anything but that!"

"Well let's go already!" Sirius said impatiently.

Once in the Great Hall the Marauders took their usual seats, at the end of the Gryffindor table. Remus and Sirius were discussing how to prank Snape after he gave away the furry little problem. Peter was wolfing down as much food as he could, and James was searching the Great Hall for Lily. Finally he spotted her coming into the Great Hall.

"Lily!" James called. "Hi, Lily!"

"Hello, James," she said trying to avoid his gaze. Now that her plan for revenge was out she didn't know if she should avoid the Marauders or not.

"You can sit here, Lily," James said as he motioned to the spot where she usually sat.

"Well, I um," she said awkwardly, "Okay." She couldn't see any way to avoid sitting with them so she sat down. "Hi, guys," she said gloomily. "How are you?"

"What's wrong, Lily?" James asked, "Are you okay?"

"What- oh yeah. I'm fine," she said. "How are you, Remus?" she said as she turned to him, but instead of seeing his usual expression of calm she saw one of sadness.

"Look," he whispered as so only she could hear him, "if you don't want to be friends any more because of my problem, its okay. I'm used to it."

"Oh my gosh," Lily said as she realized that Remus thought his condition was the reason she hadn't wanted to sit with him. "Tt's not that at all. I'm just a little down today, but it has nothing to do with you," she reassured him.

"Okay," he said looking relieved. "Then what's up?"

"Nothing," she lied.

"Alright," he said in a doubtful voice.

_Well, I guess that wether I like it or not I'm now friends with the Marauders. _Lily thought as she put some toast onto her plate._ But, why is that a bad thing?_ Lily asked herself. Part of her wanted to be friends with them, but another part reminded her how much she didn't like them.

"Well we better get to qudditch practice," James said as he got up. "You coming, Lily?"

"Yeah," she said as she officially decided that from here on out she was a friend of the Marauders, "I'm coming."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Editor's note: Well, there's chapter 5. Sigh Taylor hasn't quite seemed to grasp the concept of proper quotations. I think I've managed to edit all the mistakes, but it's getting tiring. Oh well. Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Losing Lily

Chapter 6: A New Plan

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus Snape was lying in the Hospital Wing recovering from the injury James gave him. He'd been there for almost two days and was getting stir crazy. Madame Pomfrey wouldn't let him leave until tomorrow morning, and Severus thought he'd go mad by then.

_Stupid git._ Severus thought to himself. _Now I'm stuck here in the Hospital Wing on a perfectly good day. Well, at least Lily knows Remus's secret. It's a good thing too. I was beginning to worry that she actually liked them! Now that she knows his problem she can dump the plan and we can go back to being friends. _

_But what if she still likes them? What if she chooses them over me? No, she wouldn't do that, I mean I've known her since we were nine! She'll defiantly choose me. Won't she?_ Severus was beginning to panic. If she chooses them over him he'd be all alone. He couldn't let that happen, but how could he prevent it? _Get some other friends besides her. _He told himself. That way if she did dump him he wouldn't be alone. _And maybe if you made the Marauders look really bad she won't want to be their friend anymore. Yeah, that'll work, but first I have to see if she dumped the Marauders and choose me._ But then he remembered that Lily hadn't visited him the whole time he'd been in the Hospital Wing. Maybe she had already chosen._ Okay, then. I guess it's time to put the new plan into action._

Lily was having the time of her life. After watching the quidditch tryouts (during which Peter flew backwards instead of forwards and crashed into a goal post), they all headed down to Hogsmeade (which was open for the weekend). At Hogsmeade the all decided to go to the Three Broomsticks and get a butterbeer.

"That sure was some amazing flying you did today, Peter," James teased.

"Yes," Peter said oblivious to the sarcastic tone. "It was,"

"Hey, did ya here?" Sirius asked. "Snape is getting out of the hospital today.

"And we didn't even visit him," James said.

"We'll just have to give him a welcome back present then, won't we?" Sirius said.

"Yeah!" the other three Marauders chimed in, but Lily just sat there quietly feeling bad she hadn't even visited her friend.

"Lily," James said quietly as he leaned towards her, "are you okay?"

"It's just- oh never mind," she said as she remembered that James hated Severus.

"What is it Lily?" he coaxed, as he looked at her.

"Well," she said as she decided she might as well tell him. "It's just that I didn't visit Severus while he was in the Hospital, and I feel really bad about it."

"If it'll make you feel any better," James offered in a sincere tone. "We can call off the welcome back present."

"Really?" she said in disbelief. "You'd do that?"

"Yep," James replied and then he said in a louder voice. "Now let's go!"

"Okay," Sirius said as they all got up. "Let's head up to the castle."

Once they were back in the common room Lily remembered that Severus was out of the Hospital.

"Umm, I gotta go," Lily said. "Be back later. Bye!" and with that she rushed out of the common room to find Severus. _Now if I was Severus, where would I be? _She thought to herself as she went over all the places Severus normally was. _I should probably start with the library. He's always reading, and he probably finished his last book while he was in the hospital. There's nothing else you can do while you're there, unless someone visits you… which I didn't._ She thought guiltily to herself. Severus probably thought she hated him now.

_Well, here's the library._ And she walked inside to look for Severus. _Hmm, he doesn't seem to be here. Where could he be?!? Maybe he's in his common room, yeah that's it._ She thought doubtfully.

_I better get back to my common room, its getting late. I wonder what time it is. Probably close to dinner time… I hope. I'm famished! Wait. Who's that?_ Lily thought as she heard someone coming down the corridor._ Oh great. It's my favorite people._ **(a/n: she's being sarcastic incase you cant tell.)**_ Malfoy, Lestrange, Black (meaning Regulas) and… SEVERUS?!? Why the HECK is HE with THEM?!?_

"Hello, Gryffindork," **(a/n: I didn't come up with that… some other person did… darn it! ****** Malfoy said.

"H-hello Ma-Malfoy, Bellatrix, R-Regulas, and…" Lily trailed off.

"It's Snape to you," Malfoy said as he glared at Lily.

"Yeah," agreed Bellatrix, "Now run along Gryffindork, you wouldn't want there to be an accident, would you?"

Lily just stood there dumbfounded. _What was Severus (or Snape) doing with THESE people? And why was he acting so mean? It just doesn't add up._

"Well, I warned you," Bellatrix said as she took out her wand, "but you just wouldn't listen. Hope you like the Hospital Wing. Stupefy!"

The last thing Lily saw before falling into unconsciousness was a sneering Severus Snape; then everything went black.

"Hello? Is anybody home?" Lily heard as she gained consciousness, "Hey, I think she's waking up!" The voice said.

"What? Who's there?" Lily said as she opened her eyes.

"It's me, James," he replied as Lily looked around. She was in the Hospital Wing surrounded by James, Remus, and Peter.

"Hey, where's Sirius?" Lily asked as she noticed he wasn't present.

"Oh, he left to get your special get well present from the common room," James said, "He'll be back in a minute."

"Okay," Lily said, "Now, how long have I been here?"

"U-umm, w-well, y-ya see," James stuttered, "w-when you p-passed out you –er- kinda slipped into a, uh, coma, and uh y-you've been unconscious for s-several months."

"WHAT?!?" Lily cried, "NOW I'LL HAVE TO REPEAT THE SEVENTH YEAR BECAUSE I'VE MISSED SO MUCH! I've missed Christmas and the quidditch cup, and N.E.W.T.S.! OH MY GOSH I'VE MISSED N.E.W.T.S.! What am I gonna do?"

"Whoa," James said uncomfortably, "relax, I was only joking. You've only been here a couple days, sheesh. No need to go ballistic."

"That wasn't very funny," she said as she glared at him.

"Sorry," James said in a very sincere voice, "Are we still friends?"

"Oh, alright," Lily said after she noticed how sincere and concerned he was about being forgiven.

"Great!" James said as he showed one of his famous grins, "And look, here comes Sirius!"

"Hello, Lily," Sirius said as he entered the room, "Glad you're awake, I need help on this Charms essay…"

"Nice to see you too," Lily chuckled, "So, care to tell me what's behind your back?"

"Oh, nothing," Sirius said in a teasing voice, "At least nothing you'd like to see."

"Oh, come," Lily said in an annoyed tone, "give it here already."

"Okay, but only if promise not to tell a teacher about it," Sirius said as he pulled out an envelope.

"Oh, my, gosh" Lily laughed, "these are great!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Editor's Note- There's chappie 6! Wow, that was good wasn't it? I really wanna know what the marauders got Lily. Ho hum, I guess I'll have to wait like the rest of you. Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Losing Lily

Chapter 7

---------------------------------------------

"So," James said nervously, "Do ya like 'em?"

"Yeah!" Lily said enthusiasticly. "Thery're great. I really appreciate you getting me a gift."

"You're welcome," James said as he gave her a warm smile, "So which one do you like best?"

"Hmm," Lily thought as she reviewed what the Marauders had gotten her. They had gotten her a book they had made called 101 Ways to Hex a Slytherin, by Moony, Padfoot, Wormtail, and Prongs; a box of chocolates (she guessed Remus was the one who bought those, with his chocolate obsession and all); some quidditch stuff ("now what the heck am I gonna do with this stuff?!?! I don't play quidditch!" she had exclaimed, as James immediately offered to take it off her hands.); and last but certainly not least James (or at least she thought it was James who had made it) had given her a photo album. It had pictures of the Marauders and her doing various things, like laughing in the common room, watching Sirius dye James' hair, and them going to Hogsmeade. It also had several pictures in the very back that were solely of Malfoy, Lestrange, Black, and Snape after James had given them a peice of his mind when he had found Lily unconcious in the corridor; they were hilarious, Malfoy was the size of a thimble, Black (**a/n: Do I really need to say I'm talking about Regulas?)** was enchanted to think he was a house elf ("Can I get you something to drink, Master James?"), Lestrange could only talk in song, and Snape had a high pitched girly voice. All in all, they were great gifts.

"Well," she started as she looked James, "I think the photo album was my favorite gift, but it was all awesome."

James beamed at this, which confirmed her guess that James had made it. "I'm glad you like it. I was the one who put that particular gift together," he added proudly.

"Thank you," Lily said quietly. "They mean a lot to me."

"Are you okay?" James asked. "You've gotten quiet all of the sudden."

"Oh," Lily said. "It's just that- that..." Lily stammered as tears began to fall from her face.

"What is it Lily?" James said in a concerned tone.

"Severus hates me now!" she said as she broke down into tears. "And I don't know what I-I did w-wrong."

"Its okay, Lily." James said as he wrapped his arms around her in a comforting embrace, "I'm sure he doesn't hate you; besides he's not very nice anyways."

"Y-yes he does!" Lily cried out again, "I don't know why, but he's avoiding me!"

"If it'll help," James said quietly, "I can talk to him for you."

"Really?" Lily said as she looked up at him with teary eyes. "You'd do that?"

"For you? Yes," James said in a comforting voice.

"Thank you, for everything." Lily said as she gave him a hug.

"You're welcome," James said as his face suddenly lit up, "Oh! I almost forgot, here," he said as he gave her a small parcel.

"What's this?" Lily said now that she had stopped crying.

"One last get-well present. I made it especially for you." James said in a proud tone.

Lily quickly tore through the brown paper to reveal a small box.

"Go on, open it." James encouraged.

Lily slowly opened the box to reveal...

"Oh my gosh, James thank you so much." Lily said as she threw her arms around him. Inside the box had been a silver locket. But this wasn't your average locket, oh no, not by far. On the front of the locket was a beautifully engraved "L" which had diamonds at the edges. Inside were two slots for pictures: one had a picture of Lily herself, smiling and laughing, and the other didn't have a picture in it yet, but in the slot it said "May whoever captures your heart be with you always."

"You like it?" James asked in an extremely nervous voice. "I wasn't sure if you would. Its okay if you don't."

"No!" Lily exclaimed. "I love it!"

"Good," James said as he let out a sigh of relief. "Now I gotta get going. When do you get out of the hospital?"

"Tomorrow." Lily said

"Well, see you then."

"Yeah, see you later." Lily said as she watched James leave. _Wow. That was really thoughtful of James. I guess he can be really nice when he wants to. Maybe he's not so bad after all- _

But Lily was cut off from her train of thought as a new person entered the infirmary. "Umm, hello Lily," the person said in an extremely nervous voice.

"Hello," Lily said as she looked up to see who it was.

"Look," he said, "I'm really sorry 'bout yesterday. I was being a git, a really big git."

"Its okay, Severus." Lily said as Severus moved closer the bed.

"No, it wasn't okay," Severus said in a quiet voice, "You're my best friend and I shouldn't have treated you that way."

"Then why'd you do it?" Lily asked quietly. "Why?"

"Because..." He said, "Because I was afraid you liked the Marauders more than me."

"What?!?" Lily said in a shocked tone. "How could you think I'd like them more than you? I mean, I've known you since I was nine! Of course I like you better!"

"Well," Severus stammered, "Its just that you've been hanging out with them more and more, I thought you might have actually _liked_ them!"

"I _do_ like them," Lily explained, "but they could NEVER replace you!"

"Okay," Severus said in a relieved voice, "but this doesn't mean I have to like 'em too. I still think they're a bunch of show-offy gits."

"Oh come on, Severus," she said. "They're not THAT bad!"

"Sure," Severus said in a sarcastic tone.

"Really!" Lily said in a defensive tone. "They aren't that bad!"

"Right, and now I guess I'm supposed to walk up to 'em and say 'Hello! I know you hate me, but Lily says you're nice. Can I have a hug?'"

"Well, I never said _you_ had to like them," she said, "Just don't hate them."

"I'll try my best." Severus said, "but I can't make any promises."

------------------------------------------------------------------

**a/n: Hey, this is Taylor speaking! Sorry about taking so long to update! My computer died on me and I've been really busy. Anyways I have one thing to say before I let Sordinmyhart comment on my bad grammer... REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW... did I mention that I wanted you to review... well I do.**

_Sordinmyhart speaking. Well, now that Taylor's had her say, it's my turn. James got pretty nice, didn't he? Well, we all know he's good deep down. But anyways, MY GOODNESS TAYLOR! Have you ever heard of periods? I would like to let the general audience of readers know that you are reading the EDITED manuscript, after yours truly has fixed all of Taylor's misspellings and skipping of punctuation. So, Review._


End file.
